Cerita Lepas Hope : sweet Hope
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: fict permintaan maaf author karena belum juga update chapter Hope. selamat menikmati. terinspirasi dari kisah author yang di lebay-lebaykan!


Konni minna-san...

ehehehe (n_n)a

ini fict one shoot permintaan maafku karena hope chapter selanjutnya belum bisa aku update karena aku lagi patah hati dan terlahirlah fict ini... hehehe

aku patah hati ni readers... hiks..hiks...huweeeeeeeeeee! *nangis pas inget, karena patah hatinya baru kemarin... *

Ya udahlah, selamat menikmati fict yg aku buat karena patah hati ini, semoga fictnya tetap bagus dan gak mengecewakan. Amin...

Jaa minna, Happy reading... (^v^)

* * *

><p><em>Aku senang menggiring bola di lapangan<em>

_Aku bangga sebagai seorang striker_

_Aku senang bermain sepak bola_

_Karena aku bisa berada di sampingnya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyu-yuki-shiro entertainment present:<strong>

**Cerita Lepas HOPE : Sweet Hope**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Cast :**

**Kurosaki Karin**

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**Sousuke Momo**

**Hanakiri Jinta**

**Kurosaki Yuzu**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur lompat, GaJe, Abal dan Karin POV, banyak banget yang dari cerita Hope.. ^^  
><strong>

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Please Like and read also Reviewww…. *hehe***

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading…<strong>

Langkahku untuk menuju gawang lawan terhenti oleh tiga orang dari tim lawan yang kini mengerubungiku, menjagaku dengan ketat sembari mencoba merebut bola yang setia di kakiku dan juga kujaga dengan ketat agar tak diambil oleh mereka. Mata hitamku menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari celah agar bola ini dapat segera masuk ke gawang lawan.

Perebutan itu terasa lama dan menegangka sampai ekor mataku menangkap sesosok orang berambut putih yang berlari di samping kiriku yang sedikit ada celah, kupertaruhkan celahku untuk mengoper bola padanya.

"Toushiro!" teriakku sambil menendang bola ke arahnya, yang tentu saja bola yang ku tendang tidak akan semudah itu di_cut_ oleh tiga cecunguk itu.

Bola yang kutendang itu melambung tinggi hingga berada di dekat Toushiro yang lalu menangkap operan bolaku dengan dadanya dan kemudian menggiringnya ke arah gawang lawan dan…

BRUSH! (anggap saja effect suara bola yang masuk, (n_n)a)

GOL!

Tim kami langsung melonjak kegirangan, apalagi ketika suara Yuzu, kembaranku berteriak bahwa jam babak kedua telah habis dan skor 2 – 0 untuk kemenangan tim kami!

Tahu begitu, langsung saja kuhampiri Toushirou dan merangkulnya, disambut dengan kami yang dikerubungi oleh teman setim kami.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau hebat Karin-chan," ucap Yuzu senang sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepadaku yang langsung kuterima.<p>

"Tak seberapa!" tiba – tiba Jinta, si rambut merah itu menyela.

"Ya, tak seberapa memang, tapi jika dibandingkan denganmu kemampuanku ya seberapa," ucapku memulai pertengkaran.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentaknya membuatku hanya mendengus meremehkan. "Kau hebat itu karena kau berpasangan dengan Toushiro!" ucapnya dan…

PLAK!

Jinta mengaduh ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, orang yang kusayangi yang tak pernah bisa kumilki….

"Kurosaki itu hebat karena bisa berpartner denganku" bela Toushiro membuatku tersenyum. Merasa kalah Jinta hanya menunduk dan mengumpat.

"Sudahlah semuanya," ucap Yuzu melerai.

"Yuzu, Kau memang pacarku yang paling baik," ucap Jinta Lebay, aku langsung memasang deathglare terbaikku kepada Jinta yang seenaknya memanggil saudara kembarku 'pacar'nya. Cih, siapa yang setuju menjadi saudara ipar pemilik rambut merah itu?

"Karin! Yuzu!"

Teriakan itu membuat aku melepas deathglare kepada Jinta. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada sosok yang berlari ke arah kami. Seorang cewek berambut hitam yang di cepol dua olehnya. Manis. Ditambah mata hazel hitam yang mampu menawan mata yang menatapnya.

Termasuk menawan tatapan mata dia….

"Momo-chan," seru Yuzu senang. "Sudah?"

"Sudah… hehe… _arigatou_ catatannya ya, Yuzu-chan" ucap Momo sambil menyerahkan catatan Yuzu kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Sudah selesai klubnya?" tanya Momo lebih kepada pacarnya, Toushirou. Toushirou mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama lagi?" tanya Momo dengan muka merona, manis.

"Tentu saja, Yuk!" ajak Toushirou dengan gaya dinginnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat lebih bahagia. "Aku duluan semuanya," ucap Toushirou lagi kemudian melenggang pergi sambil menggandeng tangan gadis yang disayanginya lebih dari setahun lamanya, dan baru dua bulan dipacarinya.

Aku menatap keduanya dengan pandangan iri. Kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Sampai kapanpu aku tidak bisa berada di antara keduanya dan aku sadar itu…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku akan pergi kencan dengan Shiro-chan!" teriak penuh semangat di seberang sana membuat otomatis dadaku nyeri.<p>

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak semangat.

"Ya, besok!" ucap Momo dengan suara riang kemudian dia mulai berceloteh banyak hal kepadaku yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar ceritanya.

Bukan…

Bukan bosan…

Tetapi lebih kepada sakit di hati.

"Karin-chan? Kau masih di sana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja" jawabku. "Ya, sudah ya… aku ada urusan. Saranku berhati – hatilah. Siapa tahu besok adalah hari pertama kalian melakukan 'itu'" ucapku dengan menggoda namun mata hitamku menggelap. Dan bisa kupastikan wajah Momo merah padam di seberang sana.

"Dasar Karin-chan mesum"

Klik!

Sambungan terputus. Aku menutup telepon dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Menutup mataku yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Sebenarnya, ada rasa kesalku kepada Momo. Aku dan Toushirou adalah teman sejak SMP. Aku selalu sekelas dengannya saat pertama kali kami masuk dan aku menyukainya selepas aku naik kelas 3 SMP. Namun, saat SMA, saat aku dan Toushirou mengenalnya, saat itulah aku langsung tahu…

Bahwa hatinya yang dingin dan tak ada minat pada apapun selain sepak bola mulai berminat padamu.

Mata hijau – teal kesukaanku yang juga merupakan miliknya tak pernah lepas menatap sosok seorang gadis bernama Sousuke Momo.

Terkadang, aku ingin membenci Momo, namun tak bisa.

Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi…

Akulah yang malah menyatukan mereka.

Keh… baik sekali diriku kan?

Namun menyesal sekarang pun tak ada gunanya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Momo terlihat aneh. Hal aneh pertama adalah dia diantar oleh ayahnya. Itu hal yang aneh mengingat, meski dia anak bungsu, dia tak pernah terlihat manja sekalipun.<p>

Kedua, matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Apalagi ketika dia keluar dari toilet. Saat jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Aku yang baru keluar dari ruang klub sepak bola mengikutinya karena penasaran.

Ketiga, ketika aku melihat Toushirou yang seolah hendak memanggil dan menyentuhnya namun diurungkan olehnya.

Aneh…

Toushirou hanya memandang punggung Momo yang berjalan keluar area sekolah dengan tatapan putus asa.

Melihat itu, membuatku terenyuh, kukeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim mail kepada Yuzu.

_From : Yuzu_

_Subyek : ikut denganku_

_Ikut aku, sudah bolos saja, karena ini penting. Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Karin._

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Lalu Karin-chan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yuzu bingung.<p>

"Kau bisa keluar juga? Izin apa?" tanyaku yang malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain. Yuzu cemberut.

"Jangan meremehkan aku ya Karin-chan," ucapnya membuatku tertawa. Kami terus berjalan ke arah rumah Momo. Dari mana aku tahu Momo akan pulang?

Karena sembari menunggu Yuzu, aku mengikuti langkah Momo yang terkesan terlalu berhati – hati. Lirik kiri – kanan sambil melangkah ke arah rumahnya, jadi begitu Yuzu ada, aku langsung menariknya mengikuti Momo.

"Kita mau menengok Momo-chan? Kalau begitu, seharusnya pulang sekolah saja," ucap Yuzu cemberut. Memang, sudah dua minggu Momo tidak sekolah. Izin karena ada urusan di rumah neneknya, entah urusan apa.

Awalnya aku tak mempertanyakan hal itu. Tapi begitu melihat sikapnya setelah tak bertemu selama dua minggu membuatku jadi bertanya – tanya dan firasatku mengatakan, terjadi sesuatu padanya selama dua minggu itu.

"Karin-chan!" aku menghentikan langkahku ketika Yuzu mencengkal tanganku, aku menatapnya hendak marah karena menghentikan dugaan – dugaan yang sudah tertanam di otakku namun tak jadi begitu wajah Yuzu memucat dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah depan. Segera saja aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah depan dan aku tersentak kaget.

Beberapa meter di depan kami, Momo tengah dipeluk seorang lelaki pirang. Aku hendak marah kepadanya karena mengira dia selingkuh namun amarah itu mereda ketika melihat lelaki itu kini membanting momo ke tembok yang ada di belakang momo. Membuat momo jatuh terduduk sambil meringis dan dengan tubuh gemetar serta wajah yang pucat. Kulihat si rambut pirang itu berbicara sambil tertawa jahat dan mulai melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Menyadari niat busuknya membuatku segera tersadar dan dengan cepat menendang bola yang selalu ku bawa dengan perhitungan tepat ke arahnya dan

BUK!

Bola yang kutendang tepat menghantam kepalanya.

"OI!" seruku sembari berlari mendekati momo. Wajah momo terlihat lega melihat kedatanganku berbeda dengan lelaki pirang itu yang kesal dan wajahnya yang merah karena kesakitan dan seraut ketakutan menjelma, apalagi ketika Yuzu berseru "Pak Polisi!" laki – laki itu langsung kabur.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari ke arahnya bersama Yuzu yang membuat wajah Momo kembali kaget dan gugup kemudian memunguti sesuatu yang berserakan ada di sekitarnya.

"Momo-chan, daijobo?" tanya Yuzu, mendekat tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sahabatnya dengan ketakutan mengambil foto-foto itu,

"Momo, ini..." aku membungkuk mengambil salah satu foto yang terbalik yang menarik minatku, membuat Karin beranjak dan meraih foto yang kugenggam dengan paksa, namun tindakannya membuat foto yang dikumpulkan di pangkuannya kembali berserakan, kini dengan gambar yang dapat dengan jelas dilihat oleh pupil mata kami berdua.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Teriaknya putus asa.

Namun Terlambat!

Meski dia melindungi sebagian foto yang berserakan itu, namun mata ini sudah terlanjur melihatnya…

Meski tak mau melihat, aku dan Yuzu sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Melihat kenyataan yang membuat Momo seperti ini…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>hiks... Hiks...<p>

Huek... Hoek...

Yuzu menangis, Momo muntah-muntah, sementara aku?

Aku hanya menatap Momo dengan sedih.

"Momo_-chan_, kenapa tidak berteriak?" tanya Yuzu, kami sekarang ada di depan toilet umum, tidak jauh dari tempat kami tadi. Momo menyeka mulutnya namun tak mejawab pertanyaan Yuzu. dengan gemetar dia membakar satu-satu foto yang ada di kantong plastik hitam tadi, foto yang menampilkan dirinya telanjang, menangis dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya, Momo?" tanyaku pelan namun Momo tetap tak kesal, aku kemudian merenggut paksa seragam berkerah Momo.

"Momo! Ayo lapor polisi!" ucapku sembari menatap mata hazelnya.

"Apa? Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus lapor polisi?" tanya Momo sinis. "Apa dengan begitu aku akan selamat? Apa dengan begitu keperawananku akan kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa membuatku melonggarkan cengkramanku di kerahnya, Yuzu makin terisak hebat. Apalagi ketika mata hazel Momo menatap penuh amarah kepadanya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk melawan? Melawan dia dan dua temannya itu? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa menakutkannya dan sakitnya? Bagaimana bisa aku melawan ketika trauma melumpuhkan gerak tubuhku? Bagaimana bisa aku dapat berteriak sementara lidahku sudah kelu hanya mendengar suara dia yang meremehkan aku! Memperlakukanku seperti pelacur!" teriak Momo frustasi, melepas paksa cengkramanku. "Kalian tak akan mengerti!" ucap Momo kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Yuzu yang hedak mengejarnya yang ditahan olehku.

"Tapi, Momo-chan…"

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Yuzu," ucapku sembari memeluknya. Membiarkan dirinya menangis di dadaku…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Kejadian kemarin membuatku dan Yuzu tak bisa tidur. Kami berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan tertekan. Dan kami langsung menatap sedih begitu melihat Momo memasuki gerbang.<p>

Aku melihat Momo berjalan dengan penuh kekhawatiran, melirik ke kiri dan kanan kemudian berjalan dengan amat pelan. Aku langsung merangkul Yuzu yang sudah hendak menyusulnya. Kuberi pengertian bahwa Momo tidak seharsnya disapa di jalan, takut dia malah berteriak panik karena kaget. Yuzu menerima alasanku. Kami berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya, sambil mengawasinya. Kemudian ketika kami sampai di kelas. Momo segera menempati bangkunya. Aku dan Yuzu pun demikian, kami menyimpan tas kami masing – masing. Yuzu menatapku meminta izin untuk mendekati Momo. Aku menganggukkan kepala kemudian Yuzu berlari langsung ke bangku Momo.

"Momo_-chan_!"

suara Yuzu membuatnya menoleh ke arah kami. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yuzu memeluknya erat, aku menghela nafas, berani bertaruh dia akan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"_kinou wa gomennasai Momo-chan_" ucap Yuzu gemetar. Tuh kan, dia pasti menangis.

"Hei Momo-chan, kau kurus sekali" ucap Yuzu lagi ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya, Momo hanya tersenyum getir, tak membalas ucapan Yuzu, dia malah berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar,membuat Yuzu kembali harus kupeluk untuk menenangkannya. Aku menatap ke arah Momo yang kini berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

Mereka berbincang sedikit. Bukan berbincang, lebih tepatnya Toushirou mengajaknya bicara yang lagi – lagi tak dijawab olehnya. Momo malah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Toushirou yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hatiku sakit melihat hal itu…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Toushirou dekat dengan Momo karena Yuzu. Di lapangan sepak bola, selesai klub. Kesan pertamaku, dia manis, bahkan cantik.<p>

Bola mata hitamnya yang berbinar – binar karena semangat menandakan dia orang yang ceria. Kulit putih rambut hitam panjang yang dicepol dua olehnya, menambah kesan feminim darinya. Aku terpana kepada kecantikannya dan kepolosannya yang sama dengan Yuzu.

Begitupun dengan dia…

Ketika kutengokkan pandanganku kepadanya, aku langsung merasakan sakit.

Matanya tak lepas untuk memandangnya. Wajah dinginnya yang mulai merona agak merah. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Yuzu dengan lirih yang ada di sebelahku, membuat khayalanku tentang masa lalu langsung hilang begitu saja. Kualihkan pandanganku dengan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Karin_-chan_, Momo_-chan_ tidak kembali, aku khawatir..." ucap gadis berambut coklat itu meringis, aku hanya menatap bangku kosong di seberangku, Tempat biasa orang itu duduk. Aku menatap Yuzu yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang sangat. Aku menghela nafas kemudian aku mengangkat tangan, mencoba menarik perhatian guru biologi nan seksi, Matsumoto rangiku-sensei yang kini menatapku dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Kurosaki?" tanya Matsumoto-sensei kepadaku. Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah curiga.

"Maaf sensei, aku ijin ke UKS, sepertinya Yuzu sakit," ucapku mengarang dusta sembari mendelik kea rah Yuzu, membuat wajah Yuzu memucat karena terkejut dengan alasanku. Bagus, ini malah meyakinkan guru biologi itu bahwa dustaku itu bukanlah dusta.

Rangiku-sensei kemudian menatap Yuzu sambil meneliti ekspresi Yuzu, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa alasanku bukanlah bohong.

"Kau benar, wajahnya pucat. Baiklah silakan saja" ucap rangiku-sensei membuatku yang kemudian memapah Yuzu keluar. Sekedar acting saja agar Rangiku-sensei tak curiga.

Setelah beberapa meter dari kelas ….

"Fiuh... Kira-kira dimana Momo_-chan_ ya?" tanya Yuzu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, aku mengangkat bahu, memangnya aku paranormal atau alat pendeteksi yang bias tahu di mana dia sekarang apa? Keluhku dalam hati, kemudian sebuah suara mengagetkan kami berdua.

"Oi, si kembar kurosaki!" ucap suara yang amat ku kenal, membuat kami menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara dan mendapati Toushiro mendekati kami, membuat hatiku agak mencelos, karena aku tahu dia mengejarku bukan karena bertanya keadaan Yuzu yang notabene teman se-SMPnya, tapi lebih kepada ….

"Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Momo?" ucapnya _to the point_.

Tuh kan… apa kubilang kan?

aku dan Yuzu saling melirik. Seolah dengan itu kami meminta sebuah kesepakatan. Dan kesepakatannya kuserahkan kepada Yuzu, Yuzu hanya menghela nafas kemudian dia mulai membuka suaranya.

Namun sebelum Yuzu buka suara…

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat mulut Yuzu kembali tertutup dan membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget. Karena kami tahu suara itu! Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Itu suara Momo!

Seolah komando, kami semua langsung berlari kea rah suara yang berada di sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat kami berada. Terlihat kerumunan orang di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada seseorang di sebelahku. Yachiru, hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Katanya Sousuke mengacungkan senjata kepada Ishida – sensei" ucap Keigo-senpai kepada temannya, Mizuiro-senpai. "Ukh… apa yang dilakukan Ishin-sensei kepada Sousuke ya?" tanyanya kepada temannya yang tidak ditanggapi karena Mizuiro-senpai asyik mengotak atik ponselnya.

Mendengar itu aku dan Yuzu segera mengambil inisiatif, karena kami tahu apa yang terjadi pada Momo, trauma. Begitupun dengan Toushiro yang mengekor di belakang kami.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriakannya bertepatan dengan kami yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Yuzu menutup mulutnya, terkejut sementara aku dan Toushirou menatap Momo tak percaya. Tak percaya pada apa yang kami lihat. Momo yang seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajahnya yang tegang dan ketakutan dan kedua tangannya yang dengan gemetar menggenggam erat sebuah _cutter _untuk melindunginya. Kemudian ….

"Momo_-chan_" "Momo" "Momo"

Teriak kam, yang meski tidak dikomando namun terdengar secara bersamaan. Dan entah kenapa mendengar panggilan kami membuat mata Momo sedikit bersinar. Kemudian ketika melihat wajah kami, mulutnya bergetar….

"Yuzu? Karin? Shiro_-chan_?" pangglnya dengan gemetar. Aku, Yuzu dan Toushirou mengangguk secara bersamaan, meski tanpa dikomando.

"benarkah kalian? Syu... Syukurlah..."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Momo luruh dilantai, menjatuhkan pisaunya yang langsung membuat kami menghampirinya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Toushirou menarikku keluar dari UKS, tempat Momo terbaring di sana, ditemani oleh Yuzu sambil menunggu Sousuke-san dan kakak perempuan Momo, Tobiume-nee.<p>

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya, Kurosaki," ucapnya dengan wajah datar namun sarat kekhawatiran dan keingin tahuan yang besar. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa tak bertanya padanya?" tanyaku. Aku tak pernah berniat membuka aib Momo, kupikir harus dia yang menceritakannya, bukan orang lain.

"Kumohon…." Ucapnya dengan wajah putus asa dan terluka, ekspresi wajah yang ku benci. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak kan bias melawan wajah itu.

"Momo…." Aku menghentikan kalimatku ketika wajahnya semakin menuntutku untuk menjelaskannya. "Diperkosa…" suaraku amat lirih mengatakan itu, tap cukup untuk didengar Toushirou dan itu membuat matanya terbelalak, dan wajahnya mengeras. Aku hanya menunduk tak mampu berucap karena sekarang memang keheninganlah yang dibutuhkan olehnya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sepertinya si bodoh Toushirou itu berkata sesuatu yang membuat Momo tiba – tiba saja pindah tanpa pamit.<p>

Untung saja aku punya inisiatif untuk menjenguknya, tepat di hari momo akan pindah, dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Aku dan Yuzu jelas kaget ketika melihat sebuah mobil pindahan ada di depan rumah Momo, dan ketika Momo yang keluar dari rumah dengan pandangan kosong dan terluka membuat Yuzu langsung memanggil dan mendekatinya. Akupun mengikuti Yuzu setelah aku merendahkan ujung topiku untuk menutupi mataku. Ukh… akan kupastikan Toushirou menyesal karena membuat Momo pindah, rutukku dalam hati, meski sebenarnya terselip juga rasa senang di hatiku.

Cih!

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu tempat tinggalmu pada kami?" tanya yuzu kecewa(lagi-lagi) hampir menangis. Momo menggeleng.

"Nomor barumu juga?" tanyaku sambil merangkul yuzu, berharap dengan itu dia berhenti menangis. Aku sudah bilang pada Yuzu bahwa menangis di depan Momo hanya akan memberatkannya, tapi sepertinya, Yuzu tidak bias menahan air mata setiap dia melihat Momo. Empatinya terlalu tinggi untuk orang dihadapan kami yang lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bahkan kepada Toushiro_-kun_?" Tanya Yuzu membuat mata Momo meredup membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Toushiroulah penyebab kepindahan Momo.

Momo kemudian menatapku dan Yuzu dengan tatapan kosong kemudian memaksakan seulas senyum yang _san_gat membuat hatiku dan Yuzu meringis, karena senyum yang ditampilkannya adalah senyum yang seperti tanpa jiwa,kemudian Momo langsung masuk ke mobil sewaan ayahnya.

Melihat mobil itu berjalan membuatku dengan erat memeluk Yuzu yang sudah menangis dengan deras. Tanganku yang satu lagi kemurunkan ujung topiku, menutupi sebagian wajahku agar air mata yang keluar tak terlihat. Semenjak kematian ibu, aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis, namun aku malah menangis sekarang.

Mungkin karena aku melepaskan satu tanganku untuk memeluknya membuat Yuzu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depanku. Dia menarik nafasnya dan ….

"MOMO_-CHAN_!"

Dia berteriak dengan air mata yang masih belum berhenti, membuat momo menoleh ke arah kami. Yuzu mengamil nafasnya kemudian..

"BERJUANGLAH MOMO_-CHAN _! KAU AKAN TETAP JADI TEMANKU! AYO KITA MAKAN KUE BERSAMA LAGI!" teriak Yuzu, kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan tertawa. Aku tersenyum melihat itu. Lalu aku mengangkat jempolku kemudian, meski tidak berteriak, aku mengucapkan kata yang mampu di baca oleh Momo.

"Berjuanglah Momo, kau kuat dan kau pasti bisa!" kemudian karena malu, aku menutupi wajah bagian atasku lagi dengan topi berwarna biru favoriteku.

"Ne, Karin-chan, aku tidak memberatkan Momo-chan kan?" Tanya Yuzu menghadapku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hebat Yuzu!" pujiku, membuat tawa yang ditunjukkannya kembali memudar dan kembali menangis.

"Ke..kenapa? Kenapa harus Momo-chan yang mengalami hal ini?" rintihnya. Aku menggeleng tak tahu kemudian memeluknya.

"Karena Tuhan tahu, Momo bias melewatinya…" ucapku. Yuzu memegang salah satu lenganku yang memeluknya.

HUWEEEEEEEEE! HIKS…HIKS….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sebulan sudah Momo pindah ke kota yang bahkan Ishida-sensei, yang menjabat sebagai wali kelaspun tak tahu. Sebulan yang dilalui oleh ku yang dengan terus-terusan melihat wajah nelangsa Toushirou.<p>

Seperti tadi, ketika Jinta meledeknya, Toushirou langsung menggeram marah, dan kemudian pergi dengan wajah merana ke arah atap sekolah. Aku menyusulnya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu pun begitu…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback tiga bulan yang lalu….<strong>

Toushirou yang bertanya kepadaku hubungan yang terjalin di antara Momo dan Renji-senpai yang terlihat akrab dengan wajah frustasi dan khawatir. Membuatku harus meyakinkannya-meski menahan sakit- bahwa Momo tak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan senpai berambut merah yang juga teman kakakku. Kujelaskan kepadanya bahwa Renji sudah punya pacar.

"Begitukah? Hoh…" kulihat wajahnya yang merasa lega.

Nyut!

"Kalau kau menyukainya lebih baik kau menembaknya!" saranku asal, semakin menorehkan luka di hatiku. Saat itu aku dan Toushirou ada di depan rumahku, memandang bintang setelah lelah bermain sepak bola. Wajah Toushirou langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuatku tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Tentu saja!" ucapku, masih diselingi tawa.

"Aku tak berani… bagaimana kalau dia…."

"Tak akan!" potongku kemudian aku berjalan ke a ah taman dan memainkan bola yang kupegang. Tanpa kulihatpun aku tahu bahwa Toushirou menatapku ingin tahu.

"Yuzu bilang Momo pun menyukaimu," kataku akhirnya, setelah menimang-nimang hamper beberapa menit.

Bukan beberapa menit.

Aku tahu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa Momo pun menyukai Toushirou.

Tapi aku tak berani untuk mengatakannya, tak bias malah.

Aku tak ingin Toushirou menjadi miliknya.

Namun, saat melihat dirinya yang selalu saja melihat ke arah Momo membuatku akhirnya menyerah untuk berusaha. Lagipula, aku tak mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Ya, Toushirou si pangeran dingin pun akan OOC jika sudah jatuh cinta.

"Benarkah?" Toushirou bertanya. Aku mengangguk. Mataku masih menatap bola yang kumainkan. "Kalau begitu, besok siang aku akan menembaknya!"

Nyut!

Air mataku mulai keluar ketika mendengarnya, apalagi ketika Toushirou, si raja tidak pekaan itu, memelukku dan menggumamkan terima kasih kepadaku.

Dan dua hari kemudian Toushirou dan Momo, sambil bergandengan tangan mempublikasikan hubungan baru mereka kepadaku, Yuzu dan Jinta. Hanya Jinta yang mengucapkan selamat, namun Yuzu memandangku dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Kau baik-baik saja?" dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Tak terasa aku sudah ada di depan pintu yang merupakan pintu yang membatasi sekolah dengan atap sekolah. Setelah menghela nafas, aku langsung membuka pintu itu dan mataku langsung memandang pemandangan langit yang begitu dekat denganku, kurasa ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke samping, mencari sosoknya yang akhirnya kutemukan dia sedang terbaring di atas tembok yang ada penampung air. Aku segera mendekatinya.<p>

"Oi Toushiro!" panggilku ketika aku sudah berada di hadapan Toushiro. Panggilanku tak membuatnya bergeming, tapi aku tahu bahwa Toushiro menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum amat tipis, aku kemudian duduk di samping Toushiro yang masih terbaring menatap langit.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Momo waktu itu?" Tanyaku terkesan _to the point _namun sebenarnya aku memulai pembicaraan yang aku tahu menjadi sebuah penyesalan di cowok yang kusayangi itu. "Ah, aku tahu! **bocah** sepertimu pasti menyakiti Momo kan?" ucapku melanjutkan menekankan intonasi bicaraku pada kata bocah.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" ucap Toushiro akhirnya merespon pembicaraanku, kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya duduk, dengan tangan kiri menjadi penyangganya. aku hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah…Toushiro…." Ucapku akhirnya. Hening, hanya semilir anginlah yang menemani kami disini. Aku menimang-nimang dan berfikir keras untuk mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Ne… Toushiro" panggilku.

"Hn…"

"Kau tahu, Sejak dari dulu aku menyukaimu" ucapku akhirnya menyatakan cintaku kepadanya, sedikit membuat Toushiro Kaget.

"…"

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya menatapku tak percaya dengan diam. Aku terkekeh melihat kekagetannya.

"Hm… Kau pasti tak tahu karena kau selalu menatap Momo" lanjutku. Toushirou hanya terdiam, setelah jeda beberapa saat, aku melanjutkan, "Apakah kau masih menyukai Momo?"

"Entahlah…" kata Toushirou membuatku kesal. Lalu aku mengatakan nekat yang sebenarnya bukan saat yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Kalau begitu, pacaranlah denganku!"

Kini mata hitamku menatap mata hijau-teal kesukaanku itu yang terbelalak kaget. Aku tersenyum, hal yang _san_gat jarang ditemukan dari wajahku yang terkesan dingin. Kemudian hal nekat yang kulakukan lagi kali ini adalah aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Toushirou yang masih terpaku dihadapanku, dengan dada berdebar kencang, aku mengeliminasi jarak wajahku dengannya.

Dan ketika jarak bibir kami yang semakin mendekati nol, Tangan Toushirou menahan tubuhku.

"…"

Aku terdiam kemudian tersenyum. Sudah kuduga.

"Lalu? Apakah jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi masih "Entahlah?" Aku berani bertaruh bayangan yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini adalah Momo kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada getir. Membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi Toushiro merona, sepertinya si bodoh yang satu ini tidak menangkap nada getir dan terlukaku. Hal itu membuat tawaku meledak.

"Ugh! _Urusai_ Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya malu berat. Sepertinya dia salah mengartikan tawaku. Aku masih tertawa terbahak dalam sakit hati yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan sehingga air mataku sedikit menyembul keluar. "Tapi benarkan?" ucapku menghentikan tawaku, karena dengan tertawa malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu kok, Kau masih _san_gat menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali padamu?" ucapku memberi semangat kedua kali. Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Tapi aku sudah melukainya"

"Akh… sudahlah Toushiro, meminta maaflah dan sembuhkanlah luka hatinya, itu perkara yang mudah!" ucapku kepadanya membuat dia sakit, kudapati hatiku yang tersenyum senang.

"_Arigatou_ Kurosaki"

Aku menggeleng, membuatnya heran.

"Bodoh! Panggil aku Karin!" ucapku, Toushiro hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menatap punggung Toushiro.

Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku Toushirou, karena kamu tidak menolongku.

Aku malah berharap dapat mengecup lembut bibirmu agar kau bias melupakannya dan menatapku. Namun sia – sia kan? Kau tetap memikirkannya. Hatimu tetap bersamanya.

Namun aku senang, setidaknya kau bahagia bersamanya karena aku, membuatku sedikit bangga meski kau bahagia di atas penderitaanku. Dan setidaknya setelah empat tahun aku menyukainya, aku dapat mendengarnya memanggil namaku, bukan margaku.

"Aaahhh~" desahku, lega, karena air mata ini mulai mengalir, membasahi pipiku.

"Apanya yang 'Aaahhh~'" sebuah suara sedikit mengangetkanku. Suara yang kukenal. "Kau bodoh kakak ipar!" sahut sebuah suara yang menjengkelkan di belakangku setelah Toushiro tak terlihat. Tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu. Suara yang menjengkelkan itu.

"_Urusai_! Siapa yang kakak iparmu?" Tanyaku berusaha untuk terdengar jutek. Namun sia-sia karena si rambut merah jelek itu langsung duduk dan merapatkan punggungnya di punggungku. Dia duduk dengan posisi membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Jangan menangis bodoh!" ucap Jinta lagi.

"Aku tidak menangis Merah Jelek!" aku tak mau mengaku.

"Hahaha… suaramu bergetar masih bisa bohong padaku?"

"Berisik!" ucapku jengkel.

Kemudian pertengkaran kecilpun memenuhi udara sore di atap sekolah terus menemaniku dengan celotehan tidak bergunanya. Membuat setidaknya rasa sakit hatiku berkurang karena tergantikan dengan rasa jengkel….

* * *

><p><em>bagaimana aku akan berkata selamat tinggal kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku miliki?<em>

_Kenapa tetes air mata jatuh demi seseorang yang tidak pernah menjadi kepunyaanku?_

_Kenapa aku merindukan seorang yang tidak pernah bersamaku?_

_Dan ku bertanya, kenapa aku mencintai seseorang yang cntanya tak pernah untukku?_

_Melihatnya ...brsama orang yang dcntainya membuatku sakit..._

_Melihat dia tertawa bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya, membuat hatiku remuk..._

_aku ingn memilikinya,_

_aku ingin dia hanya menatapku,_

_namun, apabila dia tak bahagia bersamaku, apa aku kan rela?_

_Cukup! Aku tak kan mmbuatnya terluka,_

_aku pun, tak kan membuat diriku terluka.._

_Kan kuakhri cnta ini pdanya_

_kan kuhentikan air mta ini untknya_

_kan ku katakan selamat tinggal padanya_

_aku yakin aku mampu,_

_aku yakin aku bisa,_

_entah kapan,_

_aku kan tertawa melihat dia bersama orang yang di cntainya_

_aku kan tersenyum mengenang perasaan sepihak yang tak pernah bias dibalas olehnya_

_entah kapan perasaan ini kan memudar,_

_biarkan waktu yang menjawab.._

* * *

><p>Jaa... Gimana gimana? apakah fict saya bagus?<p>

hehe

yah... kebodohan Karin emang mirip - mirip dengan saya. aku menyukainya, tapi dia malah menyukai sahabatku dan sahabatku juga menyukai dirinya.

disini, akulah yang menjadi orang ketiga, jadi aku lebih memilih mundur dan jadi mak comblang merek *itu patah hatiku pertama kalinya!*

tapi kejadian itu tiga tahun yg lalu. hehe

lalu kenapa aku patah hati kemarin?

Ya... karena akhirnya kemarin aku menyatakan cintaku! Yeah.. mirip-mirip Karin waktu menyatakan cintanya kepada Toushirou. selama tiga tahun, dia berpacaran dengan sahabatku dan selama tiga tahun itu pula aku menyukainya, malah mencintainya, lalu seminggu kemarin, mereka bertengkar dan dua-duanya malah curhat perasaan mereka padaku! Ugh...

dan saking baiknya (baik=bodoh) saya, saya kembali menjadi mak comblang mereka ya... dengan cara Karin, menyatakan cinta padanya dan memintanya melupakan sahabatku dan berpacaran denganku. hehe...

bodoh kan aku?

ya.. sudahlah.. saya jadi curcol disini...

Nah, minna...

Mind to review?


End file.
